Several hand-held tools have been provided for holding a razor blade that is used in cutting articles such as packaging, twine and other products. Some of them, such as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,254,199, are made of two halves which separate along a center line extending longitudinally to facilitate removing and replacing the razor blade. The present invention employs resilient retaining studs for holding the two halves of the tool together. In the development of the present invention, it was found quite difficult to separate the two halves of the tool. It is thus an object to find a way of enabling the user to quickly and easily separate the two halves of the tool whenever the blade requires changing.
Another problem concerned replacement blades held inside the tool. There was no way to tell if replacement blades were present. Accordingly, another object of the invention is to provide a feature that allows the user to know whether or not additional blades are available.
A further problem concerned the resiliency of the elastic retaining studs used for holding the two halves together. There is a tendency for the studs to be too rigid. Accordingly, another object is to find a way of making the studs used for releasably locking the two halves of the tool together more resilient and less likely to be damaged during use.
A further object of the invention is to find a way of making the tool economical to produce with a minimum of material but yet to strengthen, rigidify and reinforce the slot and guide the article that is being cut to the razor edge so that it will give good life and not be damaged during use.
These and other more detailed and specific objects of the present invention will be apparent in view of the following description setting forth by way of example but a few of the various forms of the invention that will be apparent to those skilled in the art once the principles described herein are understood.